Un amour d'Enfer(s)!
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Les Enfers. C'est un endroit rempli de tristesse et de désespoir, où vagabondent les âmes perdues... Entourant le Tartare, le Cocyte, fleuve de glace, et le Phlégéton, fleuve de flammes, sont gardés par deux demi-dieux ayant été punis par Zeus. Un amour, peut-être, les délivrera de la prison dans laquelle ils sont enfermés...


**Voici quelque chose qui m'est... disons... un peu passé par la tête. Comme j'adore Inazuma Eleven et que j'adore la Mythologie, j'ai essayé de combiner les deux! J'espère que ce Mixi-Max vous plaira! ^¬^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^o^**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 _~ scène 1 ~_

Les Enfers... C'est cet endroit sombre, où vagabondent les âmes en peine et ceux qui étaient mauvais étant vivants. Le Tartare, place où les punis sont torturés et condamnés à la répétition de la souffrance éternelle, siègent à l'Est de ce monde désolé. Et à l'Ouest, les Champs Élysées, endroit où sont promis les bons et les justes et où ils vivent dans la plus pure sérénité. Perdu dans les Enfers, celui-ci était le seul endroit qui contenait du bonheur et de la joie, contrairement à tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et autour. Sur sa barque, Charon faisait traverser le Styx aux morts en échange d'une Obole, sans quoi ils se retrouvaient à errer dans l'oubli durant cent ans, dans les eaux du Styx, qui entourait l'immense territoire des Enfers... Charon faisait ensuite traverser l'Achéron, réunion du Phlégéton, fleuve de flammes, et du Cocyte, fleuve de glace. Ces deux fleuves sacrés étaient chacun gardés par un demi-dieu, tous deux ayant été punis par Zeus et étant condamnés à garder leur fleuve respectif et à être emprisonnés dans ces eaux. Mais bien que l'accès du fleuve de glace à celui qui gardait celui de feu et vice-versa soit autrefois impossible, le plus grand des dieux, qui les avait punis, avait quelque peu atténué la dureté de leur punition en brisant la barrière invisible, rendant le passage libre et créant ainsi l'accès à l'Achéron. Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller sur les eaux du fleuve de l'autre, les deux demi-dieux pouvaient au moins aller sur la berge et longer la rive. Ainsi donc, alors que Charon faisait une fois de plus après des millions d'autres fois traverser une âme, Gazel marchait sur l'eau sombre du Cocyte sans expression apparente sur son son visage. Les âmes en détresse qui bougeaient à une vitesse fulgurante sous ses pieds était devenu pour lui la chose qu'il voyait sans arrêt chaque jour. Enfin, chaque jour, façon de parler. Y a-t-il seulement des jours aux Enfers...?

\- Tu vas admirer ces âmes encore longtemps?

Gazel releva la tête, et regarda celui qui venait de parler d'un regard froid.

\- Burn, ne peux-tu pas partir et te tuer en partant?!

\- Tu sais bien qu'ici personne ne peut être mourant. Et surtout pas nous.

\- Oui, je le sais, malheureusement... Nous sommes condamnés à errer ici pour toujours et pour tout.

Burn se leva du rocher où il était assis, avant de s'approcher de la berge et de dire d'un air mélancolique :

\- En même temps, nous n'avions pas qu'à essayer de libérer ce pauvre Prométhée.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu m'avais entraîné!

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à tant aimer m'écouter.

\- Je n'aimais pas plus à t'écouter que d'être à la place du Minotaure tué par Thésée!

\- Pourtant, je crois me souvenir que tu suivais toujours mes idées!

\- Laisse tomber, c'est un lointain passé, je ne veux pas en parler.

Gazel s'éloigna, laissant seul son opposé qui affichait un sourire.

\- Tu t'en vas, tu me laisses? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas aller sur le Cocyte.

\- Parle-en à Hadès, peut-être acceptera-t-il de briser ce rite!

Burn grogna, avant de faire demi-tour et de reparir vers le Phlégéton.

-ooo-

 _~ scène 2 ~_

Le demi-dieu de glace vagabondait sur les eux glacées du fleuve, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'Achéron et qu'il rencontre la barque du passeur, transportant une âme transparente et sans vie.

\- Alors, mon cher Charon, on fait encore une fois traverser l'Achéron? Lui dit-il en suivant le rythme de la barque.

\- Oui, pour la cent trente deux millions trois cent quarante cinq millième fois, mon garçon.

\- N'en avez-vous pas assez d'accomplir cela et de porter un tel fardeau?

\- Vous savez, à force de servir de passeur anodin, je n'aime rien de plus que ces eaux...

\- Mais à la fin, n'en devenez-vous pas fou?

\- Oh, vous savez, il y a une fin à tout. Dans ce monde, cela ne sert à rien de céder à la folie. Et vous, le devenez-vous?

\- Parfois. J'avoue, je ne sais plus quoi penser du fait d'être puni. Et puis, je pense à vous, qui ne réclamez qu'un sou.

\- Et vous, que réclamez-vous donc?

\- Ce que je réclame donc? Mais c'est simple : la liberté, le monde ensoleillé, le monde où on peut penser.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas assez ici?

\- Pas assez en tout cas pour me redonner vie.

\- Et votre ami, Burn, est-il de votre avis?

\- Lui?! Ce n'est pas mon ami! Il est mon inverse, mon opposé, mon contraire, tout ce qui peut en faire un ennemi!

\- Pourtant, il vient souvent à vous voir.

\- Oui, mais c'est pour me faire apercevoir encore plus de noir.

\- Vous savez, lui ne vient pas à me parler comme vous le faites avec moi.

\- De toutes façons, si une personne restait à parler trop longtemps avec lui, elle perdrait pied de surcroît.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

\- Il est si brutal et borné qu'essayer de le dompter ne servira pas!...

\- Si vous en êtes si sûr... Je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis.

\- Vous savez, cette blessure... qui vit en moi, au fil du temps, elle s'élargit...

\- Celle de votre esprit ou de votre cœur?

\- Celle de mon esprit, pardi! Je n'ai aucune âme sœur. Et jamais je n'en aurai.

\- L'Amour vous serait-il à ce point délabré?

\- C'est juste que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. C'est une faiblesse qui anéantit les mortels. Dois-je le percevoir d'un point de vue plus réel? Pourtant, Hadès lui-même aime Perséphone, vous allez me dire. Mais il l'a capturée et c'est la souffrance seule qu'il va lui offrir.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort, mais vous oubliez une chose : le grand dieu des Enfers cache au fond de lui une rose. Même si sa femme souffre ici d'être enfermée, il a fait cela juste parce qu'il l'aimait.

\- En fin de compte, cela m'importe peu. Je demeure sur ces eaux depuis si longtemps déjà que, je ne sais même plus ce qu'est un sentiment.

\- Cela est dommage, vraiment ; Il paraît qu'ils valent plus que de l'or.

\- Au diable l'or, je préfère les diamants. Il brillent bien plus et sont sublimes et scintillants...

\- Burn a quand même de la chance : en dépit des faits, il a encore des états d'âmes.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, c'est ce qu'il utilise contre moi comme arme...

\- Le feu serait-il donc plus puissant que la glace?

\- Ces idées-là m'agacent. La glace et le feu, ne sont pas aussi différents que les Hommes et les Dieux. Ils ont une valeur égale, seul compte si l'on l'utilise ou non d'une manière sale. Héphaïstos lui-même était laid et boiteux, et pourtant il a su se montrer utile grâce au pouvoir du feu. Il a su trouver un stratagème pour obtenir la belle Aphrodite, bien qu'à tout le monde elle soit interdite. Alors, n'allez pas penser qu'il y en a un plus fort que l'autre, car c'est ce pouvoir-là qu'à toujours été le nôtre, et jamais l'un n'a battu son rival.

\- Détester quelqu'un est quelque chose de mal. Êtes-vous sûr de l'exécrer à ce point-là?

\- Qu'insinuez-vous par cette question-là? Qu'il compte plus pour moi que n'importe qui, que je ne pourrais pas "vivre" sans lui? Qu'il est celui à qui je pense jour et nuit, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas dans ces abysses infinies? Que sa présence, même si elle m'est désagréable, me réconforte, et que je le trouve adorable dans l'insuportabilité de son âme morte? Qu'il est mon seul divertissement, mon unique attachement, que je l'aime malgré ses multiples déchaînements inpertinents?

\- Exactement, car de vos paroles, vous venez de dire la vérité sur vos sentiments.

\- Ce n'étaient que des exemples sans importance, ne prenez pas ça comme argent comptant.

\- Pourtant, vu l'expression de l'alléchance que j'ai vu sur votre visage, lorsque vous disiez ces mots, on aurait bien dit que vous étiez sage.

\- Sottises. Je ne l'aime pas plus que tout ce monde morbide qui m'entoure.

À ces mots, Gazel retourna en vitesse en arrière et se coucha sur la rive, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

 _~ scène 3 ~_

\- Gazel, Hadès demande à te voir.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, avant d'apercevoir le dieu de la Mort en face de lui.

\- Comment, Hadès?! C'est bien la première fois!...

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Rejoins-le et tu en sauras la raison.

\- T'a-t-il envoyé seulement pour me donner cette mission?

\- Oui, et vas-y vite si tu ne veux pas provoquer sa colère.

\- Tu oublies une chose : Je ne peux pas quitter le Cocyte ni ses rives et ses pierres.

\- Si, maintenant il t'a autorisé à te libérer juste pour te rendre à son antre. Alors, dépêche-toi et rejoins les Enfers en leur centre.

\- Merci, Thanatos, j'y vais de ce pas. Et puis, ces eaux où flottent les âmes de ne me retiennent pas.

Le demi-dieu de glace se leva et se dirigea vers le fleuve, avant de partir à toute vitesse sur les eaux glacées du Cocyte et de l'Achéron. Qu'est-ce que Hadès pouvait lui vouloir?! Peu importe, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était emprisonné sur ce fleuve roulant d'eaux glaciales que la seule envie qu'il avait à présent était de les quitter.

* * *

 _~ scène 4 ~ _

Arrivé devant le grand bâtiment de pierres noires, Gazel passa le pas de la lourde porte et entra à l'intérieur. Que ce soit les murs, le sol ou même la décoration dotée de vieux crânes, de tridents et tout autres objets morbides, tout ici semblait lugubre. Il traversa le long couloir garni de torches accrochées le long du mur de chaque côté, et arriva dans une grande salle démunie de lumière. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, c'était ce garçon qui se trouvait devant, dos à lui : Burn.

\- Burn?! Que fais-tu ici?!

\- La même chose que toi, je suppose. Si tu as été convoqué toi aussi.

\- Mais, comment Hadès peut-il nous vouloir quelque chose?!

\- Je ne sais pas ; demande-lui.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Alors, tu lui demanderas quand il viendra.

\- Ah, Burn, Gazel, vous êtes venus!

Les deux demi-dieux se retournèrent, et virent le dieu des Enfers se diriger vers eux, son sceptre à la main.

\- Que nous vouliez-vous, dieu absolu? Demanda Gazel.

\- Vous parler. D'ailleurs, le Cocyte et le Phlégéton sont-ils bien protégés?

\- Plus qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Même si, en réalité, vous ne servez en rien à leur protection!

Gazel baissa la tête. En plus d'être puni sur le Cocyte au fond des Enfers, c'était vrai, il n'y servait absolument à rien.

\- Enfin bref, reprit Hadès, bien que je meurs d'envie de vous rabaisser, si je vous ai emmenés ici, ce n'en était pas la raison.

\- Et laquelle est-elle, donc? Demanda Burn.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que Prométhée, votre demi-frère, fut libéré par un de vos lointains confrères.

 _(n.d.a. : Ici, Burn est le demi-frère de Prométhée, et Gazel est le fils de Persée et d'Andromède.)_

\- Vraiment?!

\- Oui, souvenez-vous-en. C'est Héraclès qui l'a délivré. Mais votre demi-frère n'est pas libre pour autant : il doit purger sa peine en portant, à sont doigt une bague fabriquée avec un morceau de ses anciennes chaînes surmontée d'une pierre de la montagne où il était prisonnier. Ainsi, il ne pourra jamais oublier toute la souffrance qu'il a vécu!

\- C'est totalement injuste!

\- Attention, Burn, pour vous tout doit être juste. Vous avez déjà provoqué la colère de Zeus, ne recommencez pas.

\- Prométhée était un homme robuste! Comment Zeus a-t-il pu le torturer de cette façon-là?! Le châtier en l'attachant sur le Mont Caucase et, chaque jour, le laisser se faire dévorer le foie qui se reconstituait chaque nuit, quel supplice atroce, de la part de quelqu'un qui respecte les lois!

\- Ne vous énervez pas ainsi ; Il avait profané les dieux, commis un crime en volant le feu. Le sort qu'il a reçu n'était que ce qu'il méritait.

\- Mais pas une telle sévérité! Il n'a fait que le bien, donner aux Hommes ce que les Dieux leur avaient caché! Zeus a vaincu les Titans, ces créatures qui pourtant, étaient la race ce notre père! Il a dérobé une flamme dans la forge d'Héphaïstos, et seulement pour cela, il a connu ce châtiment atroce! Et nous, juste pour avoir essayé de le libérer, devons alors rester emprisonnés à errer autour des fleuves du Tartare! Les Dieux ont-il un cœur, ou bien c'est trop tard?!

\- Burn, arrêtez d'être si barbare. Vous deux ne méritez que ce que vous avez gagné : l'ennui et la mort pour l'éternité.

\- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de sortir de ces abysses?! S'écria Gazel qu'on avait pas entendu depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Non, voyez-en la preuve avec la belle Eurydice : Orphée a voulu la ramener, mais les morts ne peuvent pas quitter, ces abîmes de martyre et de torture. Retournez-vous en sortant des Enfers, et hop! Votre amour disparaît pour toujours dans la plus simple déchirure!

* * *

 _~ scène 5 ~_

Soudain, une jeune femme sortit de la pénombre et s'avança vers eux.

\- Je vous écoute depuis tout à l'heure, et je voudrais te signifier que tu as tort, Hadès.

\- Perséphone, retourne sur le trône.

\- Non, j'en ai assez de toujours t'obéir! Pour une fois, j'ai le droit de te contredire! Me capturer et m'emmener aux Enfers ne t'a pas suffit, il faut aussi que je me taise?!

\- Bon, dis ce que tu as à dire, si ça t'apaise...

\- Je voulais juste vous signaler qu'il y a bien une façon de sortir des Enfers.

\- Hein?! Dites-nous comment! S'écria Burn.

\- Ce n'est pas si difficile, cher enfant... il suffit juste d'y trouver l'amour.

\- Quoi?!

\- Ainsi, vous pourrez sortir d'ici un jour.

\- Mais, c'est impossible! S'exclama Gazel. Et puis, comme l'a dit Hadès, Orphée lui-même n'a pas pu ramener Eurydice, et pourtant c'est grâce au pouvoir de l'amour qu'il a commis ce vice.

\- Oui, mais c'est parce que seul Orphée était un demi-dieu. Et non seulement Eurydice était une mortelle, mais elle était aussi morte. Alors que vous deux, vous êtes tous les deux des demi-dieux, et vous n'êtes que punis par Zeus. Vous êtes toujours vivants.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on trouve l'amour dans les Enfers?! C'est totalement impossible!...

\- Ah, ça... à vous de trouver une solution!

\- Oui, bon, bref, reprit Hadès, maintenant retournez sur le Colcyte et sur le Phlégéton.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas nous libérer...? S'il vous plaît... Supplia Gazel.

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais? Zeus vous à condamnés à cette punition éternelle, je ne peux rien décider. Et quand bien même je le pourrais, jamais je ne vous délivrerais, et je vous laisserais pour toujour errer! Dit-il en riant. Mais bref, repartez tout te suite ou c'est Cerbère qui va vous y forcer!

Burn fit directement demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte, tête baissée.

\- Burn...?

Gazel le rejoint, quittant ainsi la grande "demeure".

\- Burn, est-ce que ça va...? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils longeaient les berges du Styx.

Comme il ne répondait pas, il s'approcha de lui, à tel point qu'il put voir une larme couler sur son visage.

\- Tu pleures?

\- Laisse-moi! S'exclama-t-il en reniflant.

\- Je te comprends, tu sais... vivre ici est tellement anodin...

\- Non, tu ne comprends rien! Explosa-t-il. Être ici me rend fou, je ne peux plus le supporter! Comment peux-tu être aussi calme et oublier?! Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai plus qu'assez! Toutes ces journées, s'il y en a, qui sont monotones et sans trépas! Vagabonder sur ces eaux remplies d'âmes, qui sont, comme nous, vides de tout états d'âmes!

Gazel posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, avant de dire :

\- Toi, tu en as, des états d'âmes. Regarde-toi, à ce moment-même : tu éprouves cette colère que personne n'aime. Alors, réjouis toi seulement, car au moins tu n'est pas vide de tout sentiment.

Burn releva la tête, et regarda fixement le gardien du Cocyte, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Poussé par un sentiment de pitié, ou de besoin de rassurer, Gazel le prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, calme-toi... Un jour nous trouverons une solution, je te le promets...

\- Non, parce que _-hic-_ il faut trouver l'amour et _-hic-_ c'est totale - _hic-_ totalement infaisable _-hic-_! Dit le garçon aux cheveux rouges en hoquetant, le visage dans l'épaule de l'autre.

\- Oui, mais sèche tes larmes, nous allons trouver autre chose. Si nous avions des feuilles, nous écririons des poèmes en prose...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Burn releva la tête, le visage rougi de par les nombreuses larmes qu'il venait de verser.

\- Gazel, est-ce tu m'aimes?

Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Quoi?!

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Mais... je... je...

\- Parce que moi, si! S'écria soudainement Burn.

\- ...Hein...? Co... Comment ça...?

\- Ce n'est quand même pas si difficile à comprendre, si?! Tu es celui que j'aime et qui me tient en vie! Sans toi, je crois que je serais dans un bien pire état... Si tu n'étais pas là, je me serais directement jeté dans la torture du Tartare, sans prendre compte des conséquences et sans crier gare! Je me serais suicidé, pour ne pas à avoir à connaître la même souffrance que mon frère Prométée! Je me serai planté un couteau dans le cœur sans aucune façon, pour ne plus avoir à regarder les flammes dansantes du Phlégéton! J'aurais appelé Thanatos, pour qu'il fasse de moi un mort et me fasse dépérir jusqu'aux os! J'aurais imploré les trois Parques, pour qu'elles coupent le fil de ma destinée et que personne ne le remarque! J'aurais crié de venir aux Érinyes, pour qu'elles plongent en moi leur malédiction démoniaque telles des Furies! J'aurais supplié Arès, qu'il vienne me transpercer de son épée de sang pour m'enlever ma détresse! J'aurais pleuré Hadès de me tuer, et de m'enfermer au Champ des Pleurs pour l'éternité! Alors, la seule chose maintenant que je voudrais, ce serait de t'aimer, sinon à rester ici je m'ôterai la vie...!

\- Burn, ne dis surtout pas cela. C'est la dernière chose que je souhaiterais pour toi. Reste en vie, reste avec moi. Car je t'aime aussi et aucune loi, ne m'empêchera de te donner tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi.

Gazel prit son visage dans ses mains, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ses orbes ambres et dorées.

\- C'est vrai...? Demanda le garçon de feu.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Bien que je te déteste et que tu m'exaspères, je t'aime, je t'adore, je t'adule, je t'admire. Tu es plus qu'un frère, plus qu'un ami, c'est ta beauté même et ta personnalité enflamée qui m'attire.

\- Tandis que la tienne, Gazel, reste de glace et de diamant, et je la réchauffe et la fait fondre d'une passion rouge sang. La froideur de tes yeux, de ton visage, révèle à tout le monde ta personnalité trop sage.

\- Les mots ne sont pas assez précis et nombreux pour te dire combien, de toi, je suis amoureux. La passion peut être haute parfois, et en ce moment-même elle s'élève plus haut que l'Olympe et les cieux.

\- Mais ne me détestais-tu pas, quelque heures auparavant...?

\- Les sentiments peuvent être cachés profondément, et l'Amour nous joue des tours si impunément. Ce n'est pas de l'avant que je veux parler, mais de l'après.

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que Perséphone savait?

\- Une femme comme elle a tout pour s'ennuyer. Elle surveille les Enfers et elle sait tout : L'ennui et la folie qui s'emparait de nous...

\- Alors, je vais te donner la preuve que c'est bien d'amour que je suis fou.

À ces mots, Burn scella ses lèvres à celles de Gazel, lui donnant un baiser plus que passionné. Celui-ci savoura les lèvres brûlantes de celui qu'il aimait, les confondant avec les siennes qui étaient imbibées de froideur.

\- Ah, je vois que vous avez pris conscience de cette nouvelle nuance.

Les deux demi-dieux relevèrent la tête, interrompu par la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Perséphone...? Que faites-vous ici?

\- Je venais seulement voir si tout se passait comme je l'avais prédit.

\- Hadès vous a laissé sortir du palais...?

\- Non, mais il était tellement occupé avec un certain Ulysse, que j'ai filé sans qu'il ne l'ai remarqué. Et comme je vois, vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps!

\- Oui, nous avons passé l'âge des simples jeux d'enfants. Maintenant, dites-nous comment sortir de ce monde de torture!

\- Oh, à présent ce n'est plus si dur! Vous n'avez qu'à aller à la sortie des Enfers, vous suivez le cours du Styx et vous arriverez aux escaliers. Et surtout, ne vous retournez en aucun cas lorsque que vous monterez ces marches! Sinon, vous disparaîtreriez et seriez emmenés dans les profondeurs des Enfers, séparés l'un de l'autre à tout jamais.

\- D'accord, nous suiverons le cours de ce fleuve aux eaux onyx et arriverons aux escaliers. Nous ferons attention et nous prendreront compte de vos recommendations. Merci pour tout, Perséphone, Déesse des Enfers, dirent-ils en s'inclinant.

\- Bah, de rien... Mais, soyez gentils, évitez de m'appeler comme cela. Je souffre déjà assez d'avoir été capturée, je n'aime pas qu'on vienne à m'appeler comme la femme d'Hadès.

\- Désolé. Mettons-nous en route, je ne reste pas plus longtemps dans cet endroit rempli de détresse, dit Burn en commençant déjà à partir.

\- Merci encore, Perséphone, j'éspère que l'on se reverra un jour, dit Gazel avant de rejoindre Burn qui était déjà loin devant.

Ainsi donc, après avoir longé le Styx et traversé des chemins lugubres, il arrivèrent devant l'escalier en pierre, qui avait l'air infini.

\- Bon, on y va? Demanda Gazel en posant son pied sur la première marche.

\- Attends! Gazel... prends-moi la main...

\- D'accord...

Le garçon de glace prit la main brûlante dans la sienne, et commença à monter les marches sans se retourner.

\- Burn... j'ai tellement envie de te voir, de te regarder... Dit-il en continuant de marcher sans se retourner.

\- Moi aussi, mais... retiens-toi... Je ne veux pas disparaître, je ne veux pas te perdre!

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, et je ne vais pas te perdre non plus! Nous allons y arriver, et notre amour ne sera pas vaincu!

\- O-Oui... dit Burn en resserrant l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la main de l'autre.

Après quelques minutes de pur silence, celui-dit dit d'une voix faible :

\- ...désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces méchancetés...

\- Bah, ce n'est rien, c'est du passé. Essayons d'oublier.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je ne veux plus repenser à cet enfer que ce moment de notre vie n'a été.

\- Dis-moi, que feras-tu une fois remonté à la surface?

\- Eh bien, j'irai voir Prométhée, j'ai besoin de lui refaire face. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il advient de lui à présent qu'Héraclès l'a libéré. sans doute sa popularité est en baisse, qu'il est plus ouvert aux idées. Et toi, qu'iras-tu faire?

\- Je pense que j'irai voir ma mère, Andromède, et mon père, Persée. Après ce qu'il est arrivé ils ont besoin d'être rassurés.

\- Alors, tu me laisseras...?

\- Non, bien sûr, pour rien au monde! Je te suivrai où que tu iras.

\- C'est si dur de ne pas pouvoir t'admirer... Jusqu'à la fin de ces escaliers, je suis condamné à ne regarder que ton dos!

\- Et alors? Tu n'aimes pas cette partie-là de mon corps?

\- Si, mais ce n'est pas celle qui m'intéresse plus!

\- Mon cher Burn, tu es bien plus pervers que je ne le fûsse!

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si à mon corps et mon cœur, tu fais autant de ravages!

\- Attends au moins d'être sorti d'ici avant de me sauter dessus comme une bête sauvage!...

\- Mmmh... Mais ces escaliers ne finissent-ils donc jamais?!

\- Soint patient! Même si je sais que ce n'est pas une de tes qualités...

\- Exactement! Cela fait au moins plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on monte et j'en ai déjà plus qu'assez!

\- Du calme, je vois déjà la lumière de la journée!

\- La lumière du jour que nous n'avons pas vu depuis tant d'années...

Gazel marcha plus vite, et enfin, ils atteignirent la sortie. Lâchant la main de Burn, il couru jusqu'à la lumière qui l'éblouissait, et enfin atteint l'herbe fraîche, il tourna sur lui même en riant, pris d'une joie immense de revoir la nature verte et le ciel bleuté.

\- Enfin, le jour, la terre, la liberté! S'exclama-t-il.

Mais il fut interrompu par Burn qui lui sauta littéralement dessus, le faisant trébucher.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attaquer telle une bête sauvage...! Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué durant ce temps que je n'ai pas pu être sage... lui répondit le garçon de feu en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, Burn... Et je te remercie de m'avoir libéré.

\- C'est toi qui m'a libéré. Et je t'aime encore plus.

À ces mots, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, le refaisait vaciller dans un monde de délice.

En tout cas, maintenant, le Cocyte et le Phlégéton devront se contenter d'être sans gardiens...

 _ **~ FIN!~**_

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cela...? :3 dites-moi votre avis dans une review, si vous avez aimé cette fanfiction en rimes et si je dois en faire d'autres en rimes aussi! Je serais heureuse de connaître votre avis! ^¬^**

 **Bisouilles! ~**


End file.
